


The Card

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: secret admirer.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

She had already finished her homework during study hall, so Dana Scully opened her school locker to put her books away. Before she could toss the text books into the locker, something fell out. She shoved the books into the locker and bent down to pick up the envelope. Turning it over, she saw her name written on it. She opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It had a silly heart on the front of it and some sappy verse inside. An auburn eyebrow arched at the signature – A Secret Admirer.

Suddenly the card was snatched out of her hand.

“What’s this?”

Dana turned around and glared at the offender who was holding the card up out of her reach. “Give that back.”

“Whoa! A secret admirer? You?? No way.” He continued to hold the card out of Dana’s reach.

Dana balled up her fist and punched her older brother Bill in the stomach hard enough to make him double over. She snatched her card from him and took off running. She may have thought the card was kind of silly, but what was so funny about someone liking her? Was she so ugly that she didn’t deserve to be liked? So she was a little overweight and had braces. That didn’t mean someone couldn’t like her.

Dana had taken the long way home, because she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Bill again. He could be so mean sometimes. It wasn’t until Dana, her brothers, her sister, and her mother were all at the dinner table that Bill said anything about her card.

“Hey, Mom. Did Dana tell you that she’s got a boyfriend?”

“What? Dana, you’re too young for a boyfriend,” her mom said.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She paused. “Someone just left me a card in my locker.”

“A secret admirer?” Missy asked.

Dana could only blush in her acute embarrassment.

“Who would want to be metal-mouth’s boyfriend?” Bill sneered.

“Dana’s got a boyfriend, Dana’s got a boyfriend,” Charlie singsonged.

“I do not!” Dana shoved back her chair and ran out of the dining room.

“You really shouldn’t tease your sister, boys,” Maggie admonished her sons.

When dinner was over Maggie had Melissa join her in the kitchen while the boys cleared the table. She made a sandwich and gave it to Melissa to take up to her sister. She then made the boys wash the dishes.

~~~

Even though they shared a room, Melissa knocked on their bedroom door before opening it and going in. Dana was sitting on her bed, looking at a card. Melissa set the small plate with the sandwich on the nightstand and sat next to her little sister.

“Is that the card you got today?”

Dana nodded.

“May I see it?”

She handed it over to her big sister.

Melissa opened it and read the contents. “That’s a really nice card, Dana. Someone must really like you.” Melissa slipped her arm around her little sister’s shoulders. “Do you have any idea who it might be?”

“No.”

“What boy would you like it to be?”

Dana let out a sigh. “There aren’t any boys that I like.”

“Is there a girl you like?”

She nodded as she felt her cheeks burn with a deep blush.

“What’s her name?” Missy asked.

“Jess.”

“Tell me about her?”

“She has the prettiest eyes – they’re grey and they sparkle. And she makes me feel…”

“What?” Missy prompted when Dana trailed off

“She makes me feel all warm inside… and beautiful.”

“Jess sounds very special indeed.”

“I wish you could meet her, Missy. You’d really like her.”

“I do like her, Dana. I think Jess is really good for you, and I think you’re good for her.” She reached over and picked up the plate with the sandwich and held it out to Dana. “Your sandwich is ready.”

Dana’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

Jess smiled. “I said your sandwich is ready.” She cocked her head as she took in her lover’s expression. “Are you okay, Dana?”

“Yeah. I just had a weird dream.”

“About what?”

“My sister.” She smiled as she reached up to cup Jess’s cheek. “You would’ve liked her. She likes you.”

“As long as you like me, that’s all that matters,” Jess replied.

“Oh, I do.” She pulled Jess down into a kiss.

Her sandwich was quickly forgotten.

FIN


End file.
